Day 1: 7:00pm-8:00pm
Story The following takes place between 7:00pm-8:00pm 7:00pm Seth Norris woke up. Do you have something to drink said Seth Norris. No, we’re looking at it said Jack. Kate looked at Seth. He’s our pilot said Kate. What should we doing? asked Kate. He’s constantly looking at me, I don’t feel myself good with him said Kate. He’s married said Jack. 7:30pm Ben and Ryan were at the barracks. Juliet is missing said Ben. Ryan, I wanna look to Mikhail’s dead body. There’s a thing you should know Ben said Ryan. What? asked Ben. Mikhail’s body isn’t found, neither blood or anything. But we found Bea’s dead body not far from the Flame. What? asked Ben. Flashback: Desmond, 7:00pm You saved my life brother said Desmond to Juliet. I’m not your brother said Juliet. You can help me with something said Juliet. Desmond and Juliet were at the Flame. Juliet was digging a hole. We have to bury him here said Juliet. Who is he? asked Desmond. Mikhail Bakunin, an Other, just like me said Juliet. Bea was coming, but Desmond was hiding himself in the Flame. Juliet, we finally found you said Bea. Thanks said Juliet. There’s a man there in the Flame said Juliet. Desmond was seen by Bea. Who are you? asked Bea. Desmond Hume. Bea shot with a special gun in his ankle. Bea brought Desmond with her. I wanna see money said Bea while walking away with Desmond. Desmond attacked Bea and pushed her on the ground. Bea didn’t moved anymore. She’s dead said Desmond. Desmond was runnin away. 7:20pm *- 7:35pm It’s already begin to night said Ben. I wanna find Juliet immediality. We have something not told Ben said Ryan. Well, while looking further, Juliet, Juliet holds Bonnie and Greta hostage said Ryan. What? How? said Ben. Flashback: Juliet, 7:20pm Juliet did run away and saw Hydra Island. Juliet was taking out her clothes and was swimming with a gun to the Looking Glass. Juliet was swimming and Juliet came in the Looking Glass. Bonnie, Greta said Juliet while smiling. Yes…said Bonnie. What are you doing here? asked Juliet. I did wanna swim to here said Juliet, but then she pointed a gun at both Bonnie and Greta. OK, Juliet, I don’t wanna die. Juliet taped both Bonnie and Greta. Juliet here. Yes, you’re talking with Ben. I wanna make a deal said Juliet. I wanna go home, to my sister, Rachel Carlson and we forget this whole thing said Juliet. 7:45pm Ben was thinking. Juliet looked at the glass. I can kill the computer things said Juliet. Then they can contact here said Juliet. I can’t give you home said Ben. What about them? I can kill them said Juliet. You’re not doing that said Ben. Yes, I do said Juliet and shot 2 times. Bonnie, Greta said Ben. They are dead said Juliet. No, you won’t get access said Ben. What about your mother? asked Juliet. You’re going to far said Ben. Do you remember, Rose Cameron? asked Juliet. What’s about her? asked Ben. She became parent of 3 children, 3 twins. She survived it on the Island, because of me. She hasn’t any family left. I have family left, but I can’t get to them. And to make it more ironic Ben, you killed your father and you’re indirectly responsible for the death of your mother said Juliet. You will get a boat, you will come safely from the Island said Ben. 8:00pm Trivia *The episode is called: Changing Way. Category:Season 1 Episodes